


Ren, Ryuji, and Mishima Get a "Lesson" From Kawakami (Atlus Clean Version) PLAY LIKE THE GAME

by cacman



Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Atlus Clean Version, Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, I mean prostitute service, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Maid Roleplay, Maid Service, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Max Confidant ++, Max confidant plus plus, Multi, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EROTIC FICTION--SYNOPSIS:After the failure of Operation Maidwatch, Ren has had quite the relationship with Kawakami. They scheme together to recreate Operation Maidwatch for Mishima and Ryuji with a happy ending.Get Maid "dlc" (explicit) will contain:brief strong languagedetailed sexual contenta public sex scenetwo more sex scenes...with one sex scene utilizing pain (no sexual violence)The story is structured as a cutscene dialog with choices.I've used html to jump between different parts of the story.Click on your selection to navigate the story.I'm thinking of doing aslave version (explicit), which would be a rewrite for the scum of the earth. Comment below if you're intereseted.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kawakami Sadayo & Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kusuru Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kusuru Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kusuru Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji/Kawakami Sadayo, Kusuru Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji/Kawakami Sadayo, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000206
Kudos: 4





	1. Scene 0.1: Operation Maidwatch (clean)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so don't kill me, I took some lines directly from Persona 5/Persona 5 The Animation (mostly for the intro)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a **fantasy**. I **do not** condone any non-consensual sexual actions, even as little as touching someone that doesn't want to be touched.  
> Please practice safe sex, and get tested **before** doing anything wild.

`  
Time: 8:00pm  
Location: Vacant Room, Sakamoto's Apartment Complex  
` **Ryuji and Mishima crouch on the balcony, peeping through the cracks between the blinds.  
Ren just blew his cover.**

Ms. Kawakami
    Maybe I'll hold off on those services until you've matured a bit.
    Sooo...I'll be going now.
Ryuji  *blurts out*
    What the heck? She can't leave yet!
Ms. Kawakami *startled*
    Who was that?
Mishima *frantic*
    Shut up!
Ryuji
    ****! Run Mishima!
Mishima
    On your six!

* * *

Ms. Kawakami
    If you promise not to tell Ms. Chouno about this, I'll do anything for you!
Ren
    Anything?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67389499)


	2. Scene 0.2: Alternate Ms. Chouno Confrontation

`Time: 3:00pm  
Location: Outside Faculty Office, 2nd Floor, Shujin Academy`  
**Ms. Kawakami is getting grilled by Ms. Chouno,** **or so we thought.**

Ms. Chouno *yells*
    No! We're not done talking!
Ms. Kawakami
    Please, I just...
_Ms. Chouno looks around to see if any teachers are around.  
Once the coast is clear, she leans so close that Ms. Kawakami can smell her breath._  
  
Ms. Chouno  *excitedly whispers*
    So what do you think of the new transfer student?
Ms. Kawakami
    Huh? Well he's-
Ms. Chouno
    He's pretty hot, am I right?
Ms. Kawakami *incredulously*
    Uwasa! //It's an fitting Japanese word, would make for an interesting first name.  
You can't talk about students like that!
Uwasa Chouno
    If only I could spend some one on one time with him. How come he only asks you extra questions?
Ms. Kawakami
    Um...
Ren
    Ms. Kawakami, may I have a moment?
Uwasa Chouno *giggles*
    Well look who it is! I'll leave you two to chat!
Ren
    Oh, no, it's fi-
_Ren turns to Ms. Chouno, but she walks away with a spritz in her step._  
_She secretly looks over her shoulder to see when Ren turns back to Ms. Kawakami_  
_Once Ren turns back to ask Ms. Kawakami his question, Ms. Chouno mouths to Ms. Kawakami "call me"._  
_Ms. Kawakami can't hold back rolling her eyes._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67394959)


	3. 0.2.cont1

Ren
    Sorry to bother you.
Ms. Kawakami  *hurried*:
    Oh no, it's not that. What was your question?
Ren  *sheepishly*
    Um...what was...
_There's an unusually long pause._  
  
Ms. Kawakami *smiling*:
    Did you forget your question?
Ren
    Yeah.
Ms. Kawakami *sus*
    Are you getting enough sleep? You forgot your question yesterday as well.
_Ren realizes Ms. Kawakami might know his intentions. He finds it difficult to formulate a response._  
_Ms. Kawakami peeks her head up to see if teachers are around._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67395007)


	4. 0.2.cont2

Ms. Kawakami *whispers*
    Look, I get it. You're a teenage boy and you saw me in a maid outfit--
_Ren's palms begin to sweat._  
  
Ren *stammers*
    No, no! It's not that-
Ms. Kawakami *assured*
    It's okay. You don't have to defend your honor.
_Ren gasps at Ms. Kawakami's approval.  
Ms. Kawakami shows Ren a contact on her phone._  
  
Ms. Kawakami *speaks quietly*
    This is the address and phone number of my night job. Call at night and request me, okay?
Ren
    R-right! Will do.

_end scene..._  
[next scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67736954)  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67389193)


	5. Scene I: Heart to Heart (clean)

`Time: 10:00pm  
Location: Ren's Room, Upstairs, Leblanc Cafe  
`  
**After the valentines bachelor date, Ren invites Ryuji over the next night for a "talk". Ryuji is concerned.  
Ryuji is sitting on the loveseat, and Ren is sitting at the foot of his bed.**

Ryuji
    Hey man, what's up? You're actin kinda strange.
Ren
    It's about your chocolate.
Ryuji
    Chocolate? What are you--
_Ryuji's eyes widen and he shakes his head in denial._  
    Dude. That's not funny!
_Ren smirks and gives a curious look._  
    Stop it!
_Ren leans in and looks longingly in Ryuji's eyes._  
    What's with that look?
_Ren slowly makes his way over to Ryuji._  
    Woah, what are you doing?
_Ryuji starts to back into the corner of the loveseat._     Hey man! Cut it out!
_As Ryuji hits the corner of the loveseat, Ren slides up next to him and gives Ryuji a slight kiss before Ryuji puts his arm up and slaps Ren against the wall._  
    Dude! What the ****?!
_Ryuji tries to get up, but Ren gets in front of him and puts his arm out._  
    What do you want?
Choose:
    [You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/68348272)


	6. 1.1 (clean)

Ryuji
    Ew...Gross!
_Ryuji pushes Ren, but Ren's sturdy stance pushes Ryuji right back down.  
Ren gets on top of Ryuji, stepping on his feet and pinning his arms back._  
    Ow! Get off me!
Ren ***in the voice of Ryuji's awakening***
    You made me wait quite awhile...
_Ryuji writhes under Ren's firm grasp. He regrets cheating out on Ren's invitations to the gym._  
  
Ryuji
    What the...mhuurgh!
Ren
    You seek true love? Then let us form a pact.
Ryuji
    True love?
_Ren draws closer to Ryuji's face with a devilish grin._  
  
Ren
    The "other you" who exists within desires it thus...
    I am thou...Thou art I...
Ryuji
    What the **** man?! This is ********!
_Ryuji frees one of his legs from under him and attempts to kick Ren in the groin.  
Ren anticipates this and thrusts forward to have Ryuji kick behind._  
  
Ren
    Rid yourself of denial...
    to fulfill your true desire!
_Ryuji turns away, but Ren nails Ryuji square on the lips with a deep kiss. ___  
  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/68348368)


	7. 1.1cont1

Ryuji
    Hhrmph!...hmmh
_For a minute, Ryuji is disgusted.  
However, as time goes on, he gets into an unexpected state of bliss. He fully relaxes and takes it in.  
As Ren unlocks his lips, Ryuji stares into his platinum eyes, mouth agape, enraptured by Ren's mix of masculine and feminine beauty.  
He finds it hard to stay focused, his bloodshot face drifting about and out of breath.  
He's never felt this much lust before, and that's including the time he sneakily watched Ann, fully nude in the bath house.  
  
Is this what true love feels like?_  
  
Ren ***coyly***
    Feels good?
Ryuji
    Shuddup!
_Ren cautiously lets go, and straddles Ryuji. He feels a bump in Ryuji's pants._  
  
Ren
    Do you want me to stop?
Ryuji
    Yea--Nah...Gaaa what did you do to me!?
Ren ***chuckles***
    Nothing. It was in you all along.
_Ren teases Ryuji with his finger, touching the tip of his chin and making his way down his neck, stopping at his heart._  
  
Ryuji
    Stop it!
Ren ***snickering, confident***
    Alright...alright
_Ren gets up slowly without breaking eye contact and motions towards the stairs._  
    Be my guest...
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/68348377/)


	8. 1.1cont2

_Ryuji stormily gets up and takes two steps down the stairs before pausing._  
_He turns around and looks at Ren._  
  
Ryuji
    You know, it ain't that bad.
_Ryuji can't believe the words he's saying._  
    NO! Take that back! Don't-
_Smiling wide, Ren approaches Ryuji with his hand held out and poses like a princess._  
_Ryuji eyes Ren's hand and is torn whether to go or not._  
_Ryuji steps back up and snatches Ren's hand, getting up in Ren's face._     Fine! Don't tell anyone. You'll take this to the grave!
_Ren nods with a smile on his face. He eyes Ryuji's growing bulge, and jokingly points his finger at his mouth and bulges his cheek._  
  
Ryuji
    Dude! What the **** is wrong with you?
Ren
    Scared?
Ryuji
    No!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Aaaaaaand...the scene will continue in the explicit version. (once I write it.)  
Sorry for taking so long!  
I might come back to this scene to make it more interactive. Though I kind of like this version already ;))  
I've had so many ideas for the [candlelit dlc,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511) but I'm having a hard time figuring out the story progression. **  


* * *

[restart scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67736954)   
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447202/chapters/67389193)


End file.
